Free At Last
by Colonelengle
Summary: Sometimes letting go means more than holding on. *First Fic* Rated T just in case.


Title: Free At Last Author: Colonelengle Rating: K Language: English Genre: Friendship/Tragedy Characters: Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Captain James T. Kirk Parings: None. (But can be viewed as a Kirk/McCoy preslash, if wanted)

Warnings: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Tissue Warning.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I own nothing, I make no $$$ off this. I just taking a break from making Videos to put on You Tube, and try my hand at writing a fic.

AN: My first fic. I'm apologizing in advace for any errors. I know, it may have a lot of plot holes and may not make sense. This is unbetaed. It's also 0200 as I'm writing this and my caffine fix is depleated. I'm crashing. Just so you know. =/  
Please comment. Flame are allowed to an extent. Feedback helps me expand to improve. So let me know, good/bad, how it is. Don't be afraid. I won't break. =)

*****************************  
Free At Last *****************************

Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy sighed, a sad smile pulling at his lips as his hazel eyes gazed at an alien bird soaring above his head in the crystal blue sky of a new world. A breeze swept by, tugging at the man's dark hair.

"You are finally free. Free of this world, with its bitterness and sorrow. Free of all its pain and suffering. Free," McCoy said quietly.

With another small sigh, he turned his head back to the scene before him; a golden-haired man, lying limply on the soft grass. The kid's spirit had fled his weary body a short time before, but McCoy could no longer find tears. It was better this way, his dear friend no longer having to endure this world and it's unfair schemes.

The doctor's thoughts veered back to the day before. The Enterprise had recieved orders from headquarters to meet with the civilization of the planet Orethian. The race was a lot like the human race from the Twenty-first Century. They were unable to teleport to the surface due to interference from a nebula near the planet. Jim, Bones, Spock and two security officers took a shuttle to the planet and landed in a field next to the forest they were currently in. The forest itself was 7.5mi in diameter, and the team would have to hike the 12 clicks to the village that resided on the other side.

Halfway through their trip they were ambushed by a patrol of locals. Jim had tried to reason with the group but the communicators they carried were unable to properly translate what he was saying. The group of men suddenly looked angry at something Jim had said and attacked. Armed with their phasers and boot knives, they fought in their defense.

Night had just fallen, and he and Captain James T. Kirk had just taken refuge from the night in the forest. They had not been there long, when Jim suddenly stilled, and glanced around.

"Bones?" the Captain whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"No, what?" McCoy whispered back.

"I thought I heard something..." he paused, listening. "Something is coming!" Jim said, grabbing his phaser, his boot knives already in their sheaths. McCoy fingered the grip of his weapon, reluctantly. He is a doctor, not a fighter. He's supposed to be saving lives, not ending them. He took an oath, and he takes his oaths seriously. But, he will do whatever it takes to keep his Captain and friend alive. Steeling himself for whatever approached, he set his phaser on kill.

They stood back to back, waiting. They were not forced to wait long. A group of locals suddenly crashed through the trees.

The pair immediately sprang into action, Jim's phaser singing, and McCoy's weapon was leveling natives all over.

They were lucky it was a small group, or the two of them were in serious trouble.

McCoy leveled down a native with his weapon, and then another. Kirk had unsheathed his boot knives, and was making quick work of the local attacking him. He bit back a cry as the native's blade found its mark, deep in his side. The Captain quickly dispatched the man, but a crimson stain was steadily spreading across his abdomen.

The skirmish was short-lived, for the remaining locals soon realized that they were no match for these two officers, and they fled into the night.

Breathing heavily, Captain and Doctor stared at the retreating men. They knew it wasn't safe to remain there. They had to get out of the forest, and quickly. Silently, McCoy began walking back to where they had come from.

His face grim, Jim gripped his side and started after him, knowing exactly what the Doctor was doing. The friends had developed an unspoken language over the years they've known one another. The Captain and Doctor had been many trials together, and had seen times that most people only had nighmares of.

Once in the shelter of a cave, McCoy and Kirk were ready for some much needed rest, somthing they had not had since before they set off with the away team to establish contact with the Orethian race.

During the first battle with the Orethians, McCoy and Kirk had been separated from the team, and ended up deeper into the forest they just exited. They had intended to meet up with the party the next morning, but had been caught by the locals. McCoy would wait until Jim was well, and then he would find the other men.

In the cave, McCoy immediately began seeing to the Captain's wound. A small gasp slipped past his lips as he looked at the gash in Jim's side.

"Just a scratch," Jim said with a weak smile. He was feeling very weak, and colored spots floated before his eyes.

"Dammit Jim! It's not just a scratch! Why didn't you tell me? Jim... this is serious..." McCoy was not about to joke when his friend's life was at stake. He didn't have the supplies to heal this! Somehow he ended up with the pack of one of the security officers. Which meant that the med kit was in his pack, with one of the other team members. Kirk had already lost too much blood for his liking.

"Bones... I don't... I don't think..." it was getting harder for the Captain to speak.

McCoy pulled off his shirt and started to tear it into strips. Then he started to bind the wound with the strips, but Kirk shook his head. "No Bones, it's no use. I know I've lost too much blood. You need to get out of here. Before any more blade weilding locals finds us." Jim said out of breath.

McCoy shook his head, "No Jim. I'm not leaving you here." he said as he contiued to bandage the downed Captain. "We're going to get out of here together, and my team will patch you up."

Kirk laid still for a moment before he tried talking again. "Bones..."

"Shh. Save your strength Jim. You'll need it for later." McCoy told him as he put a folded jacket under Jim's head.

Kirk started to drift a little, finding it harder to focus. "Bones, I want to thank you for being here when I always needed you..." he started.

"NO!" McCoy snapped, cutting him off. Jim looked at him ,taken back. "Don't you dare start your damn goodbyes. Don't you dare leave me too. We need you here," His hazel eyes welling up with tears. "I need you here."

He wanted to use the communicator to call for help, but could not risk giving away their position to the enemy. McCoy was torn between duty and getting Kirk help. He could not let Jim die. He just couldn't!

"Bones, I'm tired. I've fought my battles. I've seen happiness and sorrow. I've survived the odds when most thought otherwise. I know I've always fought the no-win senerios.." Jim explains, taking one of McCoy's hands into his. Azure eyes looking deep into Hazel, "Bones, this is my no-win."

McCoy looked away, tears falling down his face. "Jim how can I just..." he trailed off, as a lump formed in his throat.

"Bones, you have to let me go. I need you to realize this." Jim continues, but speaking was steadily growing more difficult. He dissolved into a fit of coughs that racked his slender frame. "Please? Forgive me for not being stronger."

"No! No... Jim!" McCoy cried out, but he knew it was no use. He cradled his friend's head in his lap, as the tears started to spill harder. This could not be happening. Not here! Not now! He looked outside to see a pale dawn. He gently carried his now unconscious friend out into the light. If Jim was going to die, he wouldn't die in the dark. Sitting on the soft grass, he cradled the man's head once again. He starts to sing softly in his southern drawl, not knowing if he was doing it for Jim's comfort, or his own.

McCoy's voice faltered, and he looked closely at the man in his arms. Somehow, he knew that this was the end, right now, this very instant. He watched in silence as the fallen man took in a shuddering breath, and then his breathing stopped altogether. McCoy closed his eyes, and gathered his composure. He gently kissed Jim's forehead, and looked at a bird soaring high int he sky...

You are finally free... my friend.

Finis

AN: I forgot to mention, that this was co-wrote with my fiancee, Skeletor6662001. He came up with the plot line, I contributed the angst. Together, I think we came up with a pretty decient product. What do you think? 


End file.
